As more people become actively involved in the sport of dirt track bike racing, hill climbing, or simply recreational motor bike riding, the need for safer and more easily operated vehicles becomes apparent. The basic manual operations required of the vehicle operator have not been eliminated, such as in the operation of an automobile; reference herein being made to gear shifting. The need for simplifying these operations has been an ever present objective in the design of the two-wheel vehicles.
Currently, the brake operating mechanism comprises a lever typically mounted on the handle bars of a motorcycle or bicycle in the proximity of the right or left hand grips. It is pivotal in one direction only, toward the hand grip, thus making it operable by the fingers of the hand. All fingers are applied to said lever to perform the mechanical function since any remaining on the hand grip would be pinched by the underside of the lever. If the vehicle is involved in a minor mishap, such as a spill or upset, the projecting lever is usually bent or broken due to its vulnerable mounting on the handle bars. Thus the operator may become stranded in an area which may be remote from repair facilities.
In the preferred embodiment disclosed herein, the cable actuating lever is operable when deflected or shifted in any direction within a 360.degree. range. The bracket supporting said mechanism is easily mounted on the handle bars within the convenient reach of the fingers of the operator's hand. Two or more fingers are applied to the lever in any direction to perform the function of braking or any other mechanical function. In the case of an accident or spill wherein the vehicle is upset, the danger of breakage or bending of the lever is practically eliminated due to its total flexibility in all directions.